


Awake From The Dream

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Lance returns to the Peace Corp with disastrous results.<br/>-<br/>prompt: Prompt 24: Come Wake Me Up by Rascal Flatts (Song)<br/>-<br/>A/N: This is a continuation of ‘His Bleeding Heart’ (Prompt 16) This is part of the Modern Camelot ‘Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake From The Dream

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: Awake From The Dream**  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Pairing/s:** Past Lance/Gwen Present Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Lance (Lancelot),  
 **Summary:** Lance returns to the Peace Corp with disastrous results.  
 **Warnings: angst and character death**  
 **Word Count:** 519  
 **Prompt:** Prompt 24: Come Wake Me Up by Rascal Flatts (Song)  
 **Author's Notes:** This is a continuation of ‘His Bleeding Heart’ (Prompt 16) This is part of the Modern Camelot ‘Verse.

**Awake From The Dream**

After twenty seven months in Suriname working for the Peace Corp, Lance expected his life to be different. He never expected to be drinking in the middle of the afternoon as he sat in Merlin’s flat.

He walked out on the fire escape and pulled the creased photo from his pocket. It was a picture of him and Gwen when he thought they were in love. Gwen was off on month long honeymoon with her new husband, Arthur and he was alone. She didn’t wait for him. She moved on. It was definitely not what he expected. He shoved the photo back into his pocket.

He walked back into the flat and picked up a framed photo of Gwen and her new husband on their wedding day. Merlin and Morgana were standing on either side of them. They all looked happy. That was when he made the decision.

He picked up the phone and called the recruiter for the Peace Corp. He was going to wherever they sent him. He didn’t care where. He waited on the line as they put him through.  

**Six months later…**

Columbia was not what Lance expected. He was here to help but he had to always do it with one eye over his shoulder. The drug cartels were everywhere. They killed anyone they believed to be against them in any way. That included the Peace Corp Volunteers that were there to teach English and build schools and hospitals.

Lance wasn’t at all surprised when he heard machine gun fire one morning just before dawn. But he didn’t expect the pain in his chest or the red stain growing on his white shirt. His last thought was of Gwen.  

**One month later…**

Merlin opened the box that the Peace Corp had sent. It contained Lance’s personal items. Most of it was clothes but there were two things in the bottom of the box that drew his attention. One was a blood stained photo and the other was a letter addressed to Gwen.

Merlin grabbed his coat and went to give Gwen the letter. He arrived at Gwen and Arthur’s flat just after supper. He handed Gwen the photo and the letter.

Gwen took them. She opened the letter with shaking hands and read it.

_My dearest Gwen,_

_I left to give you the life you wanted without the constant reminder of what happened between us. I felt I could do more good than harm by leaving._

_If you are reading this something has happened to me. Please know that I loved you with all my heart and even though you did not feel as I did._

_Please remember me fondly and I will watch over you from beyond._

_Lance_

Gwen put the letter and the photo back in the envelope and sat down. She started to cry. Arthur put his arms around her and held her as she started to sob. 

Arthur looked over Gwen’s head at Merlin. He wasn’t surprised to see Merlin’s eyes were wet as well. Arthur had never been that close to Lance but he felt guilty all the same.  


End file.
